Crois en moi
by nmfrter
Summary: Se retrouver coincé dans une situation désagréable, ce n'est qu'un moment à passer. Quand ça fait plus de 800 ans, ça devient lourd. Surtout quand tout se répète, sans fin. Mais Castiel et les Winchesters modifient tout ce qu'ils rencontrent. Pour le mieux... Et pour le pire.
1. Introduction

_Me revoici sur ce site! Ça fait si longtemps! Je n'ai pas écrit depuis très longtemps, je dois l'avouer. Mais cette histoire trainait depuis des mois dans même tête et pour réussir à passer à autre chose, je dois l'écrire._

_Je n'ai pas de beta, donc si vous voyez des fautes, désolée! J'adore les commentaires, ils m'inspirent et me donnent envie d'écrire plus rapidement!_

_Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire comportera énormément de spoilers entre les saison 3 à 10. Elle se centrera principalement entre les saisons 5 et 9. Le rythme de parution sera quelque peu au hasard, tout dépendant de ma charge de boulot au travail et ma fatigue._

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

* * *

**Introduction**

Parfois, la vie est étrange. On réalise qu'elle est éphémère et dans une contradiction idéale, nous commençons à faire des sports extrêmes, nous partons en voyage dans des pays dangereux, tentons l'impossible et poussons nos corps à bout. Nous nous abandonnons dans cette certitude que la mort nous guette alors qu'en fait, nous l'encourageons à venir plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait. On se réveille avec la puissante croyance que ce jour pourrait être le dernier.

Mais que ferions-nous si ce n'était pas le cas?

Si nous avions vécut depuis si longtemps que nos souvenirs étaient flous, que lorsque nous étions prêts à accepter l'ultime destin, celui-ci s'échappait, encore et encore?

Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de pensées que nous avons tous les jours mais… Parfois la vie est étrange.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'' _Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate''_

Un rai de lumière s'infiltrant sous une porte blanche laissait entrevoir une petite chambre blanche. Quelques photos, des posters de plusieurs époques, un drapeau américain et un billet de spectacle décoraient les murs froids. Un large lit couvert d'un édredon mauve trônait dans un coin, le lourd tissu bougeant un peu. La pièce était froide comparée à l'envoutante chaleur contenue par ces draps. Malgré tout, une main émergea, attrapant le cellulaire qui était la cause du bruit, éteignant l'alarme. La main laissa tomber l'appareil électronique sur l'oreiller et une rapide inspiration résonna dans la pièce quand le plastique toucha la peau encore chaude du sommeil du juste.

-Connerie.

Les draps volèrent au pied du lit en un instant, une tête couverte de cheveux bruns et ébouriffés apparaissant. La jeune femme s'étira rapidement, craquant son épaule et jetant un regard mauvais à son oreiller. Elle s'enveloppa, cachant sa nudité dans une robe de chambre douce au ton rosé, en quête de café et qui sait, un toast?

Du bout du pied, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, tirant de sa cachette un carton de lait, de son autre main, une tasse se fit prendre en otage de l'armoire. Si l'on portait un peu d'attention du la cuisine, on pourrait constater que la plupart des objets s'y trouvant sont très disparates. Aucunes tasses s'y trouvant, ou même aucune assiette, bol ou fourchettes ne sont identiques. Malgré tout, le café se trouvant à présent dans la tasse choisie ce matin-là remplissait parfaitement son office, offrant de la merveilleuse caféine à la jeune femme aux yeux endormis qui avaient encore oublié le carton de lait sur le comptoir et qui allait probablement le regretter le soir venu.

Tasse à la main, elle retourna dans sa chambre, pigeant dans son armoire un pantalon noir et une blouse blanche, se préparant à aller au travail. Le café fut drainé, le toast, un mirage mais une barre de céréales trouva un coin dans le sac à main donc ce n'était pas une défaite complète. Un autobus fut pris et une journée de travail commença. Paperasse, contrats, appels et meetings passèrent à une vitesse folle. Un jour comme tous les autres, dans une banque ordinaire, avec des clients ordinaires...

Peut-être pas si ordinaire au final…

-Haut-les mains! Les mains loin des alarmes!

La jeune femme soupira dans son bureau. D'une main, elle prit le combiné de son téléphone, appelant la police, regardant le hold-up par la fenêtre de son bureau. Un des hommes croisa son regard, criant quelque chose à ses collègues. La brunette finalisa son explication à la ligne d'urgence et déposa le téléphone sur le bureau alors que le braqueur ouvrait sa porte à la volée. Posée, elle leva les mains alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la menaçant.

-Si vous devez tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce sera moi. Je serai votre otage. Je me porte volontaire.

Elle put voir la surprise dans le visage de l'homme qui suait sous son masque. Son calme le prenait visiblement de court.

-J'ai eu une longue vie, vous ne croyez pas?

D'un mouvement souple, elle se leva, prête à suivre l'homme qui l'attrapa durement par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Des sirènes retentissaient déjà à l'extérieur. Un métal froid fut pressé contre sa tempe, son corps pressé contre celui de l'homme qui semblait la prendre au mot. Les policiers commencèrent à menacer les voleurs, ne s'attirant que des cris et des tirs perdus. Un être désespéré est toujours plus dangereux… Le blond qui la tenait s'avança devant la fenêtre, l'utilisant toujours comme bouclier humain. Une de ses collègues cria son nom, désespérée.

-Maria! Non!

Un tir retentit et Maria vit du coin de l'œil, une petite rouquine, une petite chose, fragile et douce, sa nouvelle protégée, Suzie, sa petite Suzie, s'écrouler. D'un mouvement, elle désarma son agresseur, lui tirant dans le genou gauche dans le même mouvement fluide. Levant le bras, elle tira dans le torse du responsable avant de tirer la cuisse du troisième. La tuer elle. Pas de problème. Mais tuer les quelques personnes qui réussissaient à percer la distance qui la séparait des autres… Le dernier voleur tourna le coin et se retrouva avec une balle en plein ventre pour sa peine. Elle tourna sur elle-même, observant les dégâts, les sourcils froncés. Les clients fuyaient déjà et ses collègues commençaient à sortir de leurs cachettes. Sans leur prêter d'attention, elle rejoignit Suzie, fermant les yeux de cette dernière en soupirant. Ses collègues lui demandaient si elle allait bien, et les murmures de surprise et les pleurs de frayeurs se firent plus bruyants. Et un cri. Une caissière cria alors que le blond au genou éclaté levait une seconde arme à feu. Un coup de feu et une sensation de feu dans son dos. Une sensation mouillée et chaude glissant sur sa peau, collant sa chemise. Elle se senti tomber. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit les policiers entrer plus qu'elle ne les vit. Des coups de feu furent échangés. Ses pensées se brouillèrent et elle perdit conscience sur une dernière chose.

Faite que ce soit la dernière fois.

* * *

_Veuillez me pardonner pour cette intro si courte et quelque peu violente!_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je souhaite remercier barjy02 et noemiefrancia de leurs review. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi!_

_Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire comportera énormément de spoilers entre les saison 3 à 10. Elle se centrera principalement entre les saisons 5 et 9. Le rythme de parution sera quelque peu au hasard, tout dépendant de ma charge de boulot au travail et ma fatigue._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Recommencement et rencontres**

Combien de vies, combien d'années avait-elle existé? Plus de 800 ans très certainement. Moins de 1000 probablement. Qui sait. Elle tentait de tenir un décompte, mais c'était plus facile à dire que faire. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, sa vie était toujours différente. Ce n'était pas identique. Les gens étaient différents. Fondamentalement les mêmes, mais différents tout de même. Elle-même changeait d'âge à son réveil. Elle avait en général une dizaine d'années au maximum. Parfois moins. Rarement plus. Et avouons-le, les années 90 et le début de des années 2000 n'étaient pas les années les plus palpitantes. Oh bien entendu, il y avait bien quelques bon films et romans, des évènements, spectacles et autres, mais... Tout devient ennuyant avec le temps. Voyager de par le monde avait perdu de son attrait et depuis 200 ans, elle restait aux États-Unis. Parfois elle utilisait ses souvenirs pour gagner la loterie ou faire quelques bons coups à la bourse puis passait sa vie à lire ou voyageait dans les différentes villes, aidant les différents commerces qu'elle avait aimé dans une vie ou une autre. Parfois elle travaillait pour vaincre l'ennui. Ce qui la surprenait toujours un peu était que certaines vies étaient très calmes alors que d'autre prenaient des tournures étranges. Sa peur de la mort était presque nulle, alors essayer et expérimenter était dans sa nature. Mais malgré elle, elle retournait souvent aux mêmes choses. Les mêmes livres, le même genre de petite ville, les mêmes pizzas et des vêtements indémodable qui traversaient relativement les années.

C'était toujours pareil. Elle mourrait puis se réveillait dans un endroit différent. Parfois très jeune, 9-10 ans semblait être le plus jeune qu'elle avait revécut. Parfois elle revenait déjà très près de la mi-vingtaine. Aucun moyen de contrôler son retour. Les années où elle était très jeune étaient les pires. Fuir les autorités pour le ne pas se retrouver dans le système était le plus dur. Heureusement, durant sa longue existence répétitive, elle avait commencé à se créer un réseau de premier secours. Des gens qu'elle savait foncièrement bon, qui l'hébergeaient, parfois même l'adoptaient. Comment obtenir des papiers, travailler légalement. Réussir l'école avec des notes exceptionnelles ou simplement commencer un nouvel emploi et monter rapidement les échelons.

Elle se rappelait la peur et l'incompréhension de son premier retour. Avait-elle été choisie pour arrêter un évènement terrible? Une guerre? L'écroulement d'une chose fondamentale à l'humanité?

Non. Rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit et elle s'était tourné vers la religion pour comprendre. Quand la religion s'était retrouvée vide de réponse, elle s'était tournée vers la science, tout aussi vide. Le surnaturel et l'occulte avait apporté plus de questions que de réponses. Et sa seconde mort. Puis sa troisième. Sa quatrième vie l'avait laissé perplexe par l'absence totale de créatures et puis une mort classique en voiture. Et ainsi de suite. Certaines vies avaient une connexion au surnaturel, alors que d'autre n'en avaient pas. Les vies passaient et rapidement devinrent une torture. Pourquoi se lever? Tout allait encore recommencer. Pourquoi aider une personne qui ne se rappellerait pas tout le bien que vous aviez fait, car elle serait de retour à la case zéro quand vous mourriez?

Elle était une battante, mais elle avait tout de même ses limites… Et tout cela la ramenait au point où elle en était à présent. Dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, au sol, alors qu'il y avait très clairement un lit à deux pas d'elle.

La brunette se releva de peine et de misère, courbaturée de son, il semblerait, long séjour sur le plancher. S'étirant, elle estima qu'elle devait être près de sa vingtaine tout au plus. Ses mains touchèrent ses hanches couvertes d'un pantalon gris. Oui, décidément près ou début vingtaine. Elles allaient encore élargir un peu dans les prochaines années… Malheureusement. Au moins cette fois-ci, elle était habillée et joie, un sac à main trainait sur un bureau. Ses yeux bruns regardèrent autour d'elle. Des murs peints dans un ton crème. Un lit visiblement confortable aux draps invitants. Une chambre d'hôtel, visiblement pas un motel, du moins pas du calibre qu'elle avait connu. Agréable surprise. Ses pas la menèrent au bureau. Sa joie fut de courte durée. Il n'y avait que trois billets de 20$, une brosse à cheveux et des gants. Elle ouvrit les meubles l'entourant, tirant de là divers vêtements qui étaient peut-être à sa taille et les fourra dans le sac dans une série de mouvements vifs et décidés. Elle prit le sac, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le plus grand problème pour le moment était l'argent. Il lui fallait un journal, quelque chose à manger… Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux policiers qui lui firent signe de se taire, les yeux tournés vers la chambre face à la sienne. Un des agents la repoussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte en douceur. Puis elle put clairement entendre leurs cris, la porte d'en face se faire défoncer. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte juste à temps pour voir les policiers et un agent du FBI sortir deux hommes de l'autre chambre, l'air visiblement en colère.

-Messieurs, vous avez fait la prise de votre vie.

L'agent du FBI semblait exulter. Maria reposa son regard sur les deux prisonniers et inspira de surprise en les reconnaissant enfin. Les Winchesters. Elle en avait entendu parler, des deux côtés. Les hunters en parlaient à mi-voix. Les fils de John. Les gens normaux parlaient d'eux aussi, comme étant des criminels, des tueurs, des assassins. Si seulement ils savaient. Son regard croisa celui du plus vieux et elle hocha très subtilement la tête avant de tousser.

-Christo.

Les yeux du plus vieux s'élargirent alors qu'elle se tournait vers un policier.

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur l'agent?

L'homme se tourna vers elle, sa moustache frémissante la faisant grimacer intérieurement.

-Oh mademoiselle, nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Je crois que nous aurons besoin de votre déposition puisque vous nous avez vu et un témoin pourrait renforcir notre dossier.

La brune hocha la tête, laissant un sourire neutre étirer ses lèvres. Sa curiosité l'emportait encore une fois.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

L'agent du FBI, un certain Henriksen, se pavanait dans le centre de police alors que Maria faisait sa déposition, plaçant les policiers sur un piédestal. Ses mains manipulaient un trombone et comme si de rien n'était, celui-ci disparu dans sa manche. Alors qu'elle complétait son explication, elle se tourna vers l'homme responsable de la situation.

-Oh, monsieur, je… J'aimerais…

Elle baissa les yeux, tentant de paraitre timide et impressionnée. Henriksen se racla la gorge, attendant la suite.

-Pourrais-je les voir? Je ne voudrais pas rester sur l'impression qu'ils sont encore dangereux, je crois que cela m'aiderait à passer à autre chose… Leur dire que je ne les crains pas…

L'homme resta pensif un instant, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle décida de pousser la note.

-Avec vous ou le shérif à mes côtés, je me sentirais beaucoup plus en sécurité…

Sa tentative porta fruit.

-Très bien, allons les voir.

Tentant de rester près de l'agent, de façon craintive, elle lui sourit avant de regarder devant elle. Très rapidement les murs blancs devinrent des blocs et la cellule fut devant elle. Les deux frères l'observaient avec une certaine curiosité et une touche d'animosité. Henriksen s'approcha, se pavanant, annonçant qu'ils finiraient dans une cellule minuscule et séparés pour toujours. Les yeux du plus vieux Winchester se posèrent sur elle et elle fit un signe discret de la main, lui indiquant de se rapprocher. Imitant l'agent, elle s'approcha de la cellule, touchant les barreaux. D'un bond, le plus petit des frères se leva et attrapa sa main. Sans hésiter, elle glissa le trombone dans la sienne tout en criant de surprise. Henriksen l'attrapa et la tira en arrière.

-Tout ceci était une mauvaise idée mademoiselle, je suis navré.

Il se tourna vers les Winchesters.

-Surf&amp;Turf ce soir, décidément.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre et ils quittèrent le bloc. Avec un peu de chance, le trombone permettrait d'ouvrir leurs menottes avant le transfert vers la seconde prison. Une prison de petite ville et une prison d'état n'avaient certainement pas les mêmes niveaux de surveillance… Une fois de retour à l'avant, elle observa l'agent se faire remettre à sa place par son supérieur hiérarchique. Quelque peu vexé, l'homme se tourna vers elle et lui dit qu'elle pouvait quitter les lieux à présent, sa déposition étant faite. Un cri se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de tout le poste.

Elle resta aux côtés de la secrétaire. Tout ceci prenait une vilaine tournure et laisser une civile seule dans une telle situation était impensable. De nombreux cris se firent de nouveau entendre puis le sous-fifre du grand patron se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une minute plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre. Les policiers revinrent à toute vitesse, Henriksen ouvrant la marche. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, vit l'hélicoptère détruit ainsi que les cadavres, referma la porte et se tourna vers les hommes présents, aboyant des ordres.

-Contactez la ville voisine, demandez des renforts!

La secrétaire, Nancy se mit à paniquer légèrement, attrapant le combiné. Silence total. Même chose pour son cellulaire. L'Internet lui-même était non disponible. Les lumières s'éteignirent puis celles d'urgence s'allumèrent. Henriksen se tenait droit, pensif, pendant que les policiers paniquaient. Quand les hommes furent enfin armés et prêts à sortir, l'agent les arrêta.

-Ceci est un siège. Bloquez les portes, bloquez les fenêtres. Agissez selon votre entrainement et non comme des imbéciles.

Les hommes se calmèrent et se dispersèrent. L'agent se tourna vers la secrétaire lui parlant d'une voix calme. Maria se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la table, attrapant une balle et un couteau s'y trouvant. Rapidement, elle prit une cartouche vide et prit une salière qui trainait aux côtés d'un restant de repas et se mit à vider son contenu à l'intérieur de la balle. Henriksen vint se poster à côté d'elle.

-Que faites-vous?

Sans détourner son regard de la balle qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, la jeune femme secoua la tête, décidée.

-Oh je crois que vous allez le découvrir rapidement si les gens à l'extérieur tentent d'entrer. Si c'est bien ce que je crois, j'espère que vous plus de sel que ça.

Décidant visiblement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, l'agent se dirigea vers le bloc, la laissant à son affaire. Rapidement elle entendit la secrétaire faire de même. Puis ses cris. Elle revint tremblante et une certaine attente commença. Henriksen passa devant elle, le visage quelque peu fermé, rejoignant le shérif en direction du bloc. Un tir résonna et d'un bond Maria se leva, courant et se retrouva bêtement coincée à assister à l'exorcisme de l'agent, les deux frères ayant enfin leurs mains libres.

-Ils arrivent!

Le plus grand compléta l'exorcisme et l'homme tomba au sol puis se mit à tousser.

-Eau bénite dans une toilette. Il n'y a que vous pour penser à un truc pareil je suppose…

Sans hésiter, la brune entra dans la cellule, redressant l'agent.

-J'ai tué le shérif.

Le plus petit Winchester laissa tomber :

-Mais pas le député.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant que l'agent ne se décide.

-Très bien… comment allons-nous survivre?

Le groupe quitta le bloc rapidement. Tout en marchant, Maria se présenta brièvement et apprit que le plus vieux des frères s'appelait Dean et le plus Jeune était Sam. Sam quitta le groupe avec un des policiers, partant en quête de bombe de peinture. Dean se laissa tomber sur un bureau et la secrétaire Nancy commença à le soigner, s'attirant des regards quelque peu surprit de ses collègues masculins. L'agent et un autre homme revinrent avec des armes, Maria derrière eux, peinant avec deux grands sacs de sel. Dean hocha la tête en voyant le sel, mais leva les yeux au plafond en regardant les armes.

-Vos armes sont inutiles.

La brune sourit.

-En ce moment oui. Mais pendant que vous passiez vos vacances dans le bloc, j'ai commencé à remplir quelques balles de sel, histoire d'être utile.

Sans arrêter, elle commença à faire une ligne de sel aux fenêtres. Une fois son bandage terminé, Dean se leva et se dirigea dehors, allant récupérer ses armes dans l'Impala. Les lignes de sel furent complétées et Dean revint en courant, une vague de noirceur sur les talons.

Le siège débutait réellement.

* * *

_Et voici donc le premier chapitre! Le rythme va accélérer sous peu. _

_Les reviews me rendent très heureuse, alors n'hésitez pas!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci barjy02 et noemiefrancia pour vos reviews!  
_

_Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire comportera énormément de spoilers entre les saison 3 à 10. Elle se centrera principalement entre les saisons 5 et 9. Le rythme de parution sera quelque peu au hasard, tout dépendant de ma charge de boulot au travail et ma fatigue._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Home Sweet home**

Le bâtiment tremblait, tout comme ses occupants. Malgré elle, Maria observait avec appréhension les démons qui tentaient d'entrer. Les lumières se battaient clairement pour rester allumées. Puis tout arrêta et le calme revint. Dean attrapa son sac et se mit à distribuer des pendentifs anti-possession. Maria en prit un avec gratitude, observant les frères qui démontraient leur propre protection aux survivants. Il semblerait qu'un tatouage anti-possession ne serait pas de trop dans cette vie. Sans arrêter, Maria se remit à préparer des munitions avec le sel restant, discutant à voix basse avec Sam. Une foule commença à s'amasser à l'extérieur. Un bruit de vitre brisée attira l'attention de tout le monde. En un instant le groupe se retrouva dans une petite pièce de rangement, face à une démone blonde. Sam s'approcha d'elle, brisant le cercle de protection alors que Maria se tournait vers Dean.

-Vous faites équipe avec une démone?

Dean haussa les épaules, suivant la blonde, son frère sur les talons. Pestant, Maria attrapa la bombe de peinture et referma le cercle avant de quitter la pièce, vérifiant au passage les autres lignes de sel. À son retour elle put voir la démone tenter de convaincre les frères de tuer Nancy et Dean crier :

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête? Personne ne tue la vierge!

Les frères quittèrent la pièce, laissant Maria postée devant la secrétaire dans une position défensive. La blonde quitta le poste comme une furie, laissant les humains derrière, un plan visiblement formé par les Winchester prenant place dès son départ. Faire entrer les démons allait être aisé. Les garder à l'intérieur l'était moins. Les garder à l'intérieur le temps de dire l'exorcisme était pire. Sam tira une cassette de leur sac et prépara le tout. Maria, Henriksen et Dean se préparèrent, prenant une entrée chacun. Sam rejoignit la jeune femme. Tout fut rapidement préparé et en quelques minutes, le poste fut pris d'assaut par les démons, l'exorcisme prit place et les gens tombèrent comme des mouches. Une fois les civils évacués, l'agent du FBI annonça aux frères qu'il les laissait partir, couvrant leurs traces avec l'explosion. Maria les rejoignit en courant.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici quand même! J'ai quelques trucs à discuter avec vous.

Dean sembla hésiter un moment avant d'hocher la tête, se dirigeant vers l'Impala. La jeune femme s'installa à l'arrière, fermant les yeux un moment. C'était probablement la ''réincarnation'' la plus riche en émotion qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps. Et elle avait survécut alors que tout semblait perdu d'avance. Étrange comment la vie se passait parfois. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que la voiture prenait un virage dans un stationnement de motel. Sam se leva le premier, allant louer une chambre, Dean restant à l'extérieur. Le plus jeune revint avec des clés, Maria et Dean lui emboitant le pas en direction de la chambre. Une fois en sécurité dans la pièce, une ligne de sel en place devant la porte et les deux fenêtres, Maria se laissa tomber dans un petit fauteuil, les frères faisant pareil sur leurs lits respectifs. Dean l'observait, curieux, pendant que Sam enlevait ses chaussures en soupirant.

-Alors, tu es une hunter aussi?

Maria haussa les épaules.

-Quelque chose comme ça je suppose. Plus du style à m'installer à un endroit et le protéger. Quand l'occasion se présente... Mais…

Sam haussa un sourcil, le plus vieux soupirant, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-Mais…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Hésitante tout à coup.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je n'ai pas même pas une vraie réponse à donner en rapport à ma situation. Malédiction, sort, Dieu, expérience ratée, je ne sais pas. J'ai vécu au-delà de 800 ans. Toujours ces années-ci. En boucle.

Un léger rire échappa à Dean. Rire qui mourut quand il réalisa qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

-Quand je meurs, je me réveille, bam, comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais même pas si c'est dans une réalité alternative ou autre chose. C'est comme ça que je vous ai reconnu. J'avais déjà entendu parler de vous, les rumeurs. Vous auriez arrêté l'apocalypse. Du moins dans une autre dimension. Votre père est connu peu importe la vie ou j'ai eu des contacts avec des hunters.

Sam inspira brusquement alors que Dean fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus.

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai aidé. Je savais que vous étiez des hunters. Et des bons en plus. Dès que quelque chose de gros arrive, vous êtes supposément toujours impliqués. Donc je me suis réveillée hier et je vous ai vu entre les mains d'Henriksen. Je devais vous aider…

Dean se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas, son frère réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Donc, tu serais une sorte de phénix?

La brune secoua la tête négativement.

-No. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, je ne tue pas. Je crois que c'est peut-être une malédiction puisque je ne peux pas mourir. Même si parfois je le souhaiterais.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, attirant les regards des trois personnes présentes. Dean ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la démone qui leur indiqua d'ouvrir la télévision. Elle daigna accorder une moue à Maria avant de reporter son attention sur les frères. Le poste et tous ses occupants étaient décédés. Tués par Lilith. Ruby lança deux sachets de protection aux frères avant de quitter la pièce, leur disant que les morts étaient de leur faute. L'ambiance morose s'éternisa puis Maria se leva.

-Donnez-moi vos numéros de téléphone, nous devons garder contact, d'accord?

Les frères acquiescèrent, lui écrivant leurs différents numéros ainsi que celui d'un certain Bobby.

-Si tu as des questions sur un monstre ou besoin d'une info, il est le meilleur.

Elle quitta rapidement la ville en autobus, faisant escale à Colorado Springs puis arrêtant dans des petites villes, travaillant quelques jours puis repartant en direction de San Francisco. Elle appelait chaque semaine les deux frères et remarqua rapidement qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus nerveux et quelque peu résignés. Elle réussit à tirer les vers du nez à Sam, apprenant avec horreur que Dean avait passé un marché avec un démon et que la date ou son âme serait prise se rapprochait à vive allure. Sans hésiter, elle vola une voiture et se dirigea de nouveau en direction de l'est, contactant Bobby et lui offrant son aide pour sauver Dean. L'homme bourru lui raccrocha au nez puis rappela une demi-heure plus tard lui indiquant de venir à Sioux Falls. Sam avait dû glisser un bon mot à cet homme.

Malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme et de l'homme, ils ne trouvèrent pas de solution dans les livres de celui-ci, ni parmi leurs contacts. Les dernières heures furent violentes et entrant dans la maison, ils ne purent que constater la mort de Dean. Sam disparut peu après l'enterrement de Dean, laissant Maria et Bobby seuls. Une entente silencieuse s'était passée entre eux durant les dernières semaines et continua malgré leur perte. Maria prenait soin de la maison, aidait aux recherches et préparait la plupart des repas, laissant plus de temps à Bobby pour répondre au téléphone et améliorer le réseau hunter. L'homme était au courant de sa situation et quand une accalmie se présentait, il recherchait ce qui pouvait avoir causé sa malédiction. Ils tentaient de rejoindre régulièrement Sam, mais celui-ci avait coupé les communications. Les mois passèrent, lents et douloureux pour le vieil homme. Maria s'occupait en remettant en état une moto qu'elle avait trouvée parmi les différents véhicules, apprenant l'art de la mécanique sous la tutelle de Bobby. Malgré tout son désir d'apprendre, il semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de talent pour ce domaine. En fait, quand elle s'installait pour dormir, elle réalisait que pour la plupart de ses vies, elle utilisait toujours ses souvenirs du passé, son présumé talent pour la bourse ou sa chance légendaire n'était rien de plus que des souvenirs utilisés à son profit. C'était déprimant.

Donc les semaines passaient, se ressemblant, la moto reprit forme sous les mains des deux hunters. La maison devint plus propre. Ils eurent quelques accrochages, des moments ou l'ambiance était lourde, triste. Bobby avait enfin calmé quelque peu sa consommation d'alcool. Puis un appel étrange, un homme clamant qu'il était Dean, ravivant la blessure. Et quelques jours plus tard, Dean qui se présentait à la porte. Vivant. Plusieurs questions passèrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Avait-elle transmit sa malédiction? Sam avait-il passé un contrat avec un démon? Ou même Bobby? L'homme avait attaqué le revenant puis l'avait testé avant de le prendre dans ses bras, heureux de voir son presque fils vivant.

La discussion dérapa rapidement sur les évènements des derniers mois alors que le regard de Dean glissait sur les différentes pièces visible. La poussière qui semble faire partie intégrante de la maison avait disparu depuis longtemps, de même que le papier peint presque noir de saleté. Les livres qui autrefois trainent sur le plancher étaient à présent posés dans ce qui semblait être une tour de livre tournante, trônant fièrement dans un coin du salon. Même les meubles semblaient être en meilleur état, quelques couvertures cachant les dégâts du temps. Il reposa son regard sur Maria qui semblait attendre malgré elle un certain verdit et Bobby qui se sentait presque attaqué par le jugement qu'il voyait dans les yeux du plus jeune.

-Donc vous avez joué les Martha Stewart pendant que Sammy a disparu? Bon sang Bobby!

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

-Ton frère ne répond pas à nos appels et il est majeur à ce que je sache. Nous avons tenté de l'aider, mais il nous repousse. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, peut-être va-t-il nous ouvrir la porte? Ou répondre à son fichu appareil?

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux.

-Et vous n'avez même pas pensé à retracer son appareil?

Bobby haussa les épaules. C'était une bonne idée. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la route, Dean au volant malgré la réticence de Bobby, Maria à l'arrière. Les quelques heures de route furent remplie par différentes discussion sur ce qui aurait pu ramener Dean à la vie. Maria laissa tomber à la blague que peut-être dieu avait décidé que la planète avait besoin de Dean pour une raison ou un autre, ce qui laissa un silence lourd planer un long moment, brisé par Dean qui alluma la radio. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant la porte d'un motel, Dean frappant le bois et laissant apparaitre une jeune femme peu vêtue et un Sam abasourdit.

Bobby dut restreindre les mouvements de Sam, lui assurant que c'était bien Dean. Il laissa le plus grand se libérer lorsqu'il fut calmé, laissant les deux frères s'enlacer. La demoiselle fort peu vêtue resta un moment perplexe avant de demander s'ils étaient… ensemble. Allégation que Sam réfuta rapidement. Une minute plus tard, elle était partie, laissant le quatuor dans la chambre, Sam s'excusant de ne pas être celui qui avait ramené Dean à la vie. Maria quitta la pièce, ne souhaitant pas voir la probable altercation entre les frères. Décision qui fut rapidement appréciée lorsqu'elle entendit le ton monter de l'autre côté de la porte. S'éloignant, elle s'installa contre l'Impala qui trônait fièrement dans le stationnement. Au moins Sam avait bien pris soin de la voiture de son grand frère et n'allait pas attirer ses foudres sur ce point.

Les frères sortirent peu après, Dean prenant place dans la voiture, Maria rejoignant Bobby dans son propre véhicule. Les frères auraient besoin de d'un moment entre eux et elle n'allait pas s'insérer de force. Alors qu'ils démarraient, quittant le stationnement, Maria se tourna vers Bobby.

-Alors, quelle est la prochaine escale?

L'homme tourna le volant, rejoignant l'Impala et accéléra rapidement.

-Nous allons voir une amie. Elle devrait pouvoir nous aider à déterminer qui a ramené notre idiot.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Elle devait l'avoue, Pamela était très certainement une femme impressionnante. Et très marrante. Être capable de mettre les deux Winchesters mal à l'aise n'était pas aisé, et pourtant elle le faisait avec brio. Mais maintenant l'ambiance était plus sombre, Pamela se concentrant sur l'être qui avait ramené Dean. La table tremblait à présent et Pamela invoqua de nouveau l'être avant de laisser échapper son nom.

-Castiel. Je ne suis pas si facilement effrayée.

Maria tourna la tête si rapidement que son cou craqua.

-Castiel? Pamela, a-t-il dit que son nom est Castiel?

La femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

-Oui en effet, c'est ce qu'il dit.

Sam se tourna clairement vers elle, curieux de savoir.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est Castiel?

Maria hocha la tête, fouillant sa mémoire rapidement. Oui, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Biblique, définitivement. Pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle si floue? Elle avait passé tant de temps à étudier les écrits saints, tout se mélangeait. Soudain un déclic se fit quand elle pensa un certain recueil sur les anges qu'elle avait lu il y avait très longtemps. Castiel, Cassiel, Kaziel!

-C'est un ange, l'ange…. Des jeudis ou des samedis, tout dépendant des traductions. Pamela, il est dit que de regarder un ange peut rendre aveugle. Êtes-vous certaine que vous êtes prête à prendre le risque?

Elle tourna la tête vers Bobby, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

-Après tout, qu'est-ce qui a plus de pouvoir qu'un démon selon les écritures? Un ange! Un ange aurait clairement pu ramener Dean à la vie. Il ne méritait pas de mourir, alors un ange serait venu le libérer de l'enfer!

Dean renifla dédaigneusement, ajoutant à son regard noir :

-Les anges n'existent pas.

Sam brisa le cercle, surprenant tout le groupe et poussant Pamela à ouvrir les yeux. La télévision arrêta son bruit strident d'un seul coup.

-S'il y a une possibilité que ce soit quelque chose de positif et de surcroit que Pamela puisse en souffrir, je refuse de continuer. Nous avons un nom. C'est suffisant, non?

Maria approuva ainsi que Bobby. Pamela resta pensive. Dean se leva brusquement.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une église et prier! Et puis quoi encore!

En quelques pas, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

_À partir du prochain chapitre l'histoire commencera à changer peu à peu et suivra moins les épisodes originaux. Vous y découvriez aussi le couple principal de cette fic et le véritable élément déclencheur!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews!_


	4. Chapitre 3

_noemiefrancia et barjy02, merci pour vos reviews! Casey, j'ai un message pour toi a la fin du chapitre. Ne le lit pas avant de lire ce chapitre-ci, sinon tu seras spoilée._

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

Sam étant parti rejoindre Dean, Bobby s'excusa auprès de Pamela qui ne s'offusqua pas. Maria et l'homme quittèrent la maison, discutant les diverses manières qu'ils pourraient trouver plus d'informations sur ce mystérieux Castiel, vérifier s'il était réellement un ange et ainsi de suite. L'homme proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque de la ville, vérifier leur section sur la spiritualité, puisque parfois quelques livres utiles s'y trouvaient. Maria accepta, regrettant malgré elle son ancien ordinateur portable, l'Internet haute vitesse et ses banques de données infinies. Et le Wi-fi. Oh seigneur le Wi-fi, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de Wi-fi? Ils passèrent un long moment à lire, discutant à voix basse, montrant certaines pages à l'autre. La sonnerie du cellulaire de Bobby brisa l'ambiance et en quelques instants, il était sur ses pieds, prêt à partir. Il aboya que les frères avaient rencontré la bande de démons que Sam suivait. Maria laissa tomber son livre et le suivit, moitié marchant, moitié courant, incrédule. Sam suivait des démons? Mais à quoi jouaient les frères Winchester?

Ils se rejoignirent au motel, Bobby tirant toute les informations des frères, comment les démons n'avaient pas osé les attaquer. Au final Bobby et Maria se retirèrent dans leur propre chambre, laissant Dean et Sam ensemble. Épuisée et sentant une migraine s'installer, elle se coucha rapidement, laissant Bobby lire dans son propre lit. Le même bruit que celui de la télévision chez Pamela la réveilla. Bobby se débattait avec ses couvertures, tentant de libérer. La jeune femme attrapa un fusil, ignorant si celui-ci contenait les munitions de sel ou des régulières, ouvrit la porte, Bobby sur les talons et entra brusquement la chambre d'à-côté, les fenêtres explosant au même moment. Complètement sonnée par le bruit, elle senti faiblement Bobby la pousser hors de l'entré et ressortir un instant plus tard avec Dean. De façon mécanique, la jeune femme se retrouva à l'arrière du camion, Bobby au volant et Dean dans le siège passager. Ses oreilles vibraient encore de façon désagréable et la migraine qui serait probablement disparue avec le sommeil était revenue en force. Elle tira une bouteille d'Ibuprofène de son sac, en versa trois dans sa main et referma le flacon. D'une main elle en tendit deux à Dean avant d'avaler la troisième. Il hocha la tête doucement avant de prendre les comprimés et de les avaler à son tour, grimaçant. Ensuite, il attrapa son cellulaire et appela Sam, un peu en colère qu'il ait prit l'Impala. Maria fronça les sourcils devant l'excuse bidon de Dean qui raccrocha rapidement. Il commença à exposer son plan. Plan était un bien grand mot pour une idée complètement déjantée. Invoquer Castiel? Non et puis quoi encore? Bobby ne semblait pas chaud à l'idée non plus, mais accepta. De mauvaise grâce elle fit de même quand Dean se tourna vers elle pour lui demander si elle était dans le coup. À la vie à la mort, elle était aux côtés des deux frères et de Bobby cette vie-ci. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans un vieux bâtiment, Dean prêt à l'action, Bobby et Maria plus réticents, mais prêt à faire leur travail. Pièges à démons, glyphes de protection, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer trouvèrent leur place au sol, au plafond et sur les murs. Sel, fer, argent et couteau furent déposé sur une vieille table et finalement ils furent prêts. Bobby commença l'invocation, Dean prêt à sauter sur n'importe quoi qui oserait apparaitre et Maria tenant son fusil d'une main légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi ses nerfs lâchaient-ils maintenant? C'était le pire moment! Et puis… Rien ne se passa. Ils revérifièrent plusieurs fois que tout était bien fait et commencèrent à attendre.

-Au fait Dean, tu vas vouloir faire quoi une fois que ce Castiel va apparaitre? Si c'est un démon, le cercle devrait le garder assez longtemps pour qu'on l'interroge, mais si c'est réellement un ange…

Le Winchester frappa la table du poing.

-C'est n'est pas un ange. Arrête tes rêves de gamine et tes espoirs infondés. J'aurais espéré de mieux que la part de quelqu'un comme toi. Si Dieu existe, il se fout de ta gueule. Les anges n'existent pas.

Maria détourna la tête, blessée malgré elle. Pour une fois qu'un brin d'espoir semblait pointer le bout de son nez, il fallait que quelqu'un l'écrase immédiatement. Le silence retomba sur le bâtiment désaffecté.

Presque une heure plus tard, alors que Dean demandait au plus vieux pour la trentième fois si il avait réellement bien fait le sort, le toit se mit à faire un vacarme incroyable. Les lumières explosèrent, arrachant un couinement à Maria. La poutre qui barrait les portes fendit comme une allumette et celles-ci s'ouvrirent, laissant une ombre apparaitre au sol. Un homme portant un manteau beige entre d'un pas calme et assuré, ignorant les étincelles qui lui tombaient dessus alors que les trois humains présent devaient plisser les yeux pour le voir. Un frisson glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Cet homme n'était pas humain. Peut-être était-ce ses mouvements trop précis pour être totalement naturels ou simplement le fait que ses yeux étaient si fixes, mais tout en lui indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Dean se mit à tirer, la tirant de sa torpeur. Bobby fit de même. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, visant l'homme, mais ne tira pas, gardant ses munitions. Si les deux autres en manquaient, elle ferait du tir de couverture le temps qu'ils rechargent.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis celui qui t'a agrippé et ta libéré de la perdition.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de le remercier, dégoulinant d'ironie et poignarda le dénommé Castiel. Il prit ensuite un pas de recul, regardant l'être retirer le couteau et le laisser tomber. Bobby leva son arme pour le frapper mais Maria attrapa son bras, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu. Celui-ci se tourna légèrement vers eux, gardant les yeux fixés sur Dean un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le duo.

-Je dois te parler seul.

Il tendit le bras, touchant légèrement le front de Bobby qui s'écroula aux pieds de la jeune femme. Elle recula d'un pas, croyant un moment qu'il avait tué le plus vieux. Les yeux bleus la suivirent alors qu'elle reculait d'un autre pas. Il la suivit, le bras toujours tendu, les doigts prêts à toucher son front. L'incompréhension la tenait. Ce n'était pas un démon, il était sorti du cercle, s'il était un ange, pourquoi tuer Bobby? Son regard n'était pas agressif, mais plutôt vide. Un peu doux, mais pas meurtrier. Pourquoi? Une fraction de seconde elle baissa le regard et vit Bobby prendre une inspiration. Il avait perdu conscience. Il n'était pas mort. Elle arrêta de reculer, replongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'être devant elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle le vit arrêter puis approcher ses doigts de son visage. La brune ferma les yeux, senti une faible pression sur son front puis plus rien.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

On pouvait faire mieux comme première rencontre. Et comme deuxième. Entre le mur qu'il dressait entre lui et Sam, son incompréhension des expressions les plus basiques et son retard sur le comportement humain en général, il était presque désagréable. Presque. Après quelques moments ou l'ange apparaissait dans un bruissement pendant que Dean était avec une conquête, Sam lisait ou qu'elle-même profitait d'un moment de repos, elle prit sur elle de lui apprendre les bases du savoir-vivre humain. Au tout début, ce fut long et ardu. Il était rapide et lent à la fois, parfois inconsidéré. Leurs discussions s'éternisaient souvent, il posait énormément de questions plus étranges les unes que les autres. Avec patience, elle lui apprit quelques coutumes et règles qui rendirent la situation plus agréable. Entre leurs enquêtes et chasses, elle prenait toujours un moment pour discuter avec l'ange, appréciant de plus en plus son calme et ses histoires. Entendre parler des villes d'autrefois, les exploits d'époques révolues étaient incroyable. Particulièrement venant de quelqu'un qui y était. Ils s'installaient souvent à l'arrière de l'Impala, discutant, Sam ajoutant son grain de sel, Dean ajoutant quelques allusions salaces au tout. Alors qu'ils parlaient de l'habilité des anges à se mouvoir dans le temps, se basant sur ce que Zachariah avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, Dean laissa tomber en blague qu'elle devait savoir ce dont elle parlait. Sam lui frappa l'avant-bras, les yeux ronds, Maria s'était figée sur son siège et Castiel les observait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le trio s'était entendu de ne pas parler de la situation de la jeune femme après l'incident avec l'ange peu sympathique et quelque peu bedonnant. Un silence lourd s'installa dans le véhicule. Castiel le brisa après un moment, observant la brunette.

-Je déduis de votre silence que Maria a déjà voyagé dans le temps.

Maria soupira et commença à raconter les grandes lignes, Castiel la fixant comme à son habitude. Le plus jeune Winchester expliqua à son tour un résumé de leurs recherches. L'ange resta pensif et silencieux un long moment avant de dire :

-Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'est Dieu qui est derrière tout cela, mais je peux assurer que ce n'est pas un démon. Elle aurait des traces de leurs pouvoirs sur elle si c'était le cas.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux de soulagement avant de sourire à Castiel.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Deux mois qu'elle connaissait cet ange. Et pourtant, comme une collégienne, elle rougissait alors qu'il décidait de monter sur sa moto plutôt que d'aller dans l'Impala. Oh, elle avait déjà eu des coups de foudre, des aventures d'un soir et même quelques relations à long terme, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en Castiel qui l'attirait. Son corps d'emprunt était très séduisant et elle avait appris à attendre avec impatience leurs discussions. Franche avec elle-même, elle s'avoua qu'elle était probablement en amour avec l'ange. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son âge véritable, leur relation avait peu changée, mais les quelques différences étaient suffisantes pour que leurs discussions deviennent rapidement philosophique ou simplement très profonde. Et contrairement aux Winchesters qui étaient de vrais bunkers émotionnels, elle prenait le temps de dire ce qu'elle ressentait à l'ange, lui décrivant le plus simplement possible les émotions qu'elle ressentait ou qu'elle avait ressenti durant sa longue vie. Désespoir, crainte, joie, peur, bonheur, amour. Il l'écoutait toujours avec attention, répondait avec sérénité. Ces moments n'avaient pas de prix pour la jeune femme.

Et donc c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait encore une fois sur sa moto, suivant l'Impala, Castiel derrière elle. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il préférait embarquer avec elle plutôt que de voyager avec les frères. Il avait simplement répondu qu'il se sentait prisonnier dans la voiture, outrage pour Dean et Baby. Il préférait sentir le vent sur son visage, beaucoup plus près de la sensation de vol qu'il connaissait. Maria acceptait gracieusement l'explication. C'était donc ainsi qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Concrete, laissant derrière eux Uriel qui devenait rapidement une épine dans le pied des Winchesters et qui était clairement un complet sociopathe. Castiel avait pensé partir un moment mais avait décidé à la dernière minute de rester avec eux pour leur prochaine chasse.

Un panneau vert de signalisation passa à leur droite, annonçant enfin la ville. L'Impala prit la prochaine sortie, Maria la suivant. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient, elle avait terriblement mal aux jambes à présent. Ils arrêtèrent peu longtemps à un motel, juste le temps de se laver et de se changer en vêtements plus appropriés. Il était encore tôt et donc ils décidèrent d'aller voir directement le premier témoin. Sam avait déjà fait les recherches avant de partir et donc le nom en main, Dean appela la jeune femme et lui donna rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant au centre-ville. Peu après, elle se retrouvait en habit gris devant le bâtiment.

-Oh vous vous moquez de moi…

Un restaurant chinois se dressait fièrement devant le quatuor alors qu'elle prenait un pas de recul.

-Pas question que j'entre à l'intérieur. Vous savez que je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la nourriture chinoise.

Sam étouffa un rire alors que Dean haussait les épaules.

-Reste-là alors, chochotte.

Il entra dans le restaurant, rapidement suivit de Sam et Castiel. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se laissa tomber sur le bas de pierre à l'extérieur, soupirant. Ses yeux suivaient le manteau beige se déplaçant à l'intérieur, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir alors qu'elle cachait soudainement son visage entre ses mains. Décidément, elle était pire qu'une collégienne. Au moins ces jeunes filles avaient pour excuse d'être jeunes et parfois quelque peu idiotes. Mais elle, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Bon, elle devait bien être idiote pour tomber pour un ange… Elle entendit quelqu'un s'installer à côté d'elle et elle releva la tête. Une vieille dame lui souriait doucement, les yeux pétillant. Elles se saluèrent brièvement puis Maria senti son regard dériver vers l'ange à l'intérieur.

-Votre petit copain?

Elle se leva presque d'un bond, mais réussit à se contenir. Maria se frappa le front mentalement. Oui peu importe l'âge, les gens peuvent être stupide. Tournant un visage quelque peu rougit vers la vieille dame, elle bafouilla un moment avant de dire plus clairement :

-N-Non. Il… Il… Hum… Pas ensemble. Pas ensemble…

La vieille dame lui tapota doucement le bras avant de se relever, sa pause visiblement terminée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, tout s'arrange.

Elle entra dans le restaurant, laissant la jeune femme quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ses compagnons sortirent peu après et ils quittèrent l'endroit se retrouvant à suivre une gamine portant des revues pour adulte et de l'alcool.

Pendant ce temps, la vieille dame payait son repas avec un sourire. Alors qu'elle regardait la fontaine aux souhaits, une pièce de cinq sous entre ses doigts fripés, elle pensa à la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré. Pauvre petite. Parfois les hommes étaient si aveugles! Sur ces pensées, elle souhaita que l'homme que la jeune femme aimait l'aime en retour et laissa tomber la pièce dans l'eau.

* * *

_Voilà. Et cette vieille va leur rendre la vie infernale, je vous le dit! La pauvre, elle ne voulait que bien faire..._

_Bon, Casey, premièrement ta review était probablement la plus longue et une de celles qui m'a fait le plus sourire de ma vie! Je suis tellement contente que tu sembles apprécier Maria! Je vais t'avouer que perso, les OCs je ne les aimes pas vraiment quand je lis des histoires haha. Pour Maria, elle ne change pas de corps, c'est toujours le sien, mais à des âges différents. Oh, elle a bien vécut quelques fois plus âgée, mais plus le temps passe, moins c'est le cas. Trop casse cou! Je suis terriblement désolée que la bataille était trop courte. Je te promet que la prochaine sera plus complète, ne t'en fait pas! Mais dans ce cas-ci, elle était principalement en support, couvrant les arrières des autres et qui sait, elle a probablement sauvé les fesses de Sam! Un démon aurait pu les croquer! Avec ce chapitre je suppose que tu as deviné que le couple sera Castiel et Maria haha. Enfin bref, tout ceci pour te dire, merci de ta review et si tu te créé un compte sur le site, je pourrai répondre plus complètement à tes reviews! Je craint que cette fois-ci passe, mais quelques-unes de mes histoires ont été supprimées car je répondais aux reviews a la fin de mes chapitres. Donc j'apprécierais si tu pouvais créer un compte, on pourra rigoler!_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

_Merci à Casey Fitzgerald Iv et noemiefrancia pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Trop beau pour être vrai**

Rencontrer un ourson en peluche géant dépressif pouvait clairement être une des choses les plus étranges qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie. La détresse de la créature l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Alors que Sam et Dean retournaient au restaurant histoire de voir ce supposé puit aux souhaits, elle décida de retourner au motel. Castiel décida de l'accompagner sans aucune hésitation, la surprenant tout de même un peu. Normalement l'ange préférait être auprès de Dean. Au grand damne de celui-ci alors que Sam et elle blaguaient qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers sa moto, Castiel sur les talons. Littéralement. Il était si proche que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour lui demander s'il souhaitait conduire, l'ange lui fonça dedans.

-Castiel, espace personnel!

-Désolé.

Oubliant de lui offrir de conduire, elle embarqua sur son véhicule et l'ange embarqua rapidement derrière elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ce geste était commun pour la plupart des gens, mais Castiel ne l'avait jamais fait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et resta silencieux. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle démarra et se mit à rouler en direction du motel. La ville étant petite, cela prit ne qu'un court moment pour revenir à leur base d'opération et d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Maria se laissa tomber sur son lit et renifla de dérision, un bras posé sur son visage. Sérieusement? Un ourson géant? Mais c'était tellement n'importe quoi! Elle senti le lit bouger et les ressorts grincer. Relevant légèrement le bras et ouvrant les yeux, elle observa Castiel qui fixait le mur devant lui. Et en plus voilà que Castiel agissait étrangement. Du moins, plus étrangement que d'habitude.

-Maria?

La jeune femme se redressa, posant son dos contre la tête de lit, portant toute son attention sur l'ange. Celui-ci garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le mur au papier peint jaunit.

-Il y a des règles très strictes au paradis. Tellement de règles et elles sont directement instillées au plus profond de notre être.

Maria resta silencieuse, observant Castiel qui semblait réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai… peur. Je vais en briser une et… je ne le regrette pas.

Sur ces paroles, il se tourna vers elle si vite qu'alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, les lèvres gercées de l'ange étaient déjà sur les siennes. Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Castiel et alors qu'il allait se séparer d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, passant une main derrière la tête de l'ange, l'embrassant de nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, Castiel immuable, un bloc fixe et elle, visiblement plus expérimentée, l'embrassant doucement, sa langue passant sur les lèvres de l'ange. Au final elle dut briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres gonflées. La main droite de Castiel se posa sur sa joue, son pouce glissant sur les lèvres rougies. Ses yeux se promenaient lentement sur les détails, Maria l'observant elle aussi.

-Comment Dieu peut-il avoir interdit une chose qui est si parfaite?

Malgré elle, Maria se senti rougir alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un grand sourire quelque peu idiot. Comptez sur un ange pour dire des choses si magnifiques qu'elles pouvaient vous faire fondre en un instant! Elle n'osait briser le moment et resta silencieuse, appréciant la caresse. Le vrombissement de Baby se fit entendre et quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit les portières claquer. Castiel avait encore sa main contre sa joue et ne semblait pas prêt de bouger alors elle prit doucement sa main et la poussa gentiment. Il fronça les sourcils, un éclair d'incompréhension planant sur son visage. Dean entra dans la chambre sans même cogner, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Son regard passa sur la pièce avant de stopper sur le duo confortablement installés sur le lit.

-Vous partagez des histoires de petits copains en parlant vernis à ongle alors que Sammy et moi bossons?

Il s'approcha, joueur et donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en riant. Rire qui bloqua dans sa gorge quand Castiel l'agrippa et le plaqua au mur.

-Comment oses-tu la frapper?

Dean se débattit faiblement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il passait. Maria se leva d'un bond, attrapant le bras de Castiel.

-Lâche-le! Tu lui fais mal. C'était une blague! Il ne m'a pas fait mal!

L'ange relâcha le plus vieux Winchester brusquement, non sans le secouer un bref moment, lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais faire ça. Dean se redressa tant bien que mal et son visage perdit toute couleur. Il tituba avant de prendre de la vitesse, allant en ligne droite à la salle de bain, grognant et le visage en sueur. Maria ne fit qu'observer le pauvre Winchester disparaitre dans la petite pièce et un bruit de vomissement se fit entendre. Une main toujours sur le bras de Castiel, elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

-C'était quoi ça?

L'ange se tint droit devant elle, sérieux.

-Personne ne te fera du mal à présent. Je serai là pour te protéger.

Maria lâcha son bras, outrée.

-Me protéger? Je ne suis pas une faible chose que l'on protège. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as embrassé que ça va changer. Je suis peut-être humaine, mais je peux me défendre!

Castiel secoua la tête et reprit d'un ton moralisateur :

-Les humains sont faibles. Je peux te protéger. Je vais te protéger. Contre toi-même s'il le faut. Je t'aime. Je t'aime autant que Dieu. C'est un sacrilège, mais je n'y peux rien.

Maria l'observa, bouche-bée. Son rêve devenait un cauchemar! Oui, elle souhaitait que Castiel ait des sentiments pour elle, mais pas… Pas comme ça! Il était presque effrayant. Rayez le presque. Il était effrayant. Définitivement terrifiant.

Elle recula d'un pas. Sam entra dans la chambre à ce moment, réalisant immédiatement l'ambiance sombre et lourde. Dean apparut dans le cadre de porte de la salle de bain, les yeux fixés sur Castiel. Le plus jeune Winchester s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, évaluant la situation. Maria maintenant contre le mur, Castiel qui la fixait, Dean visiblement malade… Et avec des marques rouges autour du cou.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

Les bulbes électriques explosèrent.

-Quittez la pièce immédiatement. Laissez Maria et moi seuls.

Dean s'avança et se mit entre Maria et l'ange.

-Pas question Castiel. Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe. C'est quoi cette scène? Tu approches de ta fin de mois?

Sans prévenir, Castiel poussa Dean hors de son chemin, agrippant Maria qui se débâtit dans sa poigne de fer. En un instant tout sembla disparaitre. Elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée. Que se passait-il? Quand elle les ouvrit, un magnifique parc se dressait devant elle. Un homme jouait avec un cerf-volant, des fleurs parsemaient le sol et le soleil brillait. Tout était… Parfais. Castiel relâcha doucement sa prise, fronça les sourcils quand il vit la marque rouge et douloureuse. D'un geste il la fit disparaitre avant de reculer d'un pas, observant la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle fut libre, Maria recula elle-même de plusieurs pas, fixant de façon incertaine l'ange devant elle.

-Ou sommes-nous?

Castiel regarda autour de lui avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle.

-Au paradis.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Au même moment, les frères Winchesters se regardèrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!

Dean se releva avec l'aide de son frère.

-Castiel a pété les plombs. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Entre le sandwich maudit qui m'a rendu malade et cette pièce de malheur…

Sam garda sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, attirant son attention. Celui-ci lui annonça que la pièce était une pièce d'un dieu du Chaos. Sans perdre de moment et malgré la fatigue de Dean qui se sentait encore malade, ils quittèrent le motel. Le plus jeune proposa qu'il y ait une possibilité qu'un démon ait entendu parler du puit et ait utilisé son vœu pour rendre Castiel fou. Dean contre proposa que peut-être Maria avait souhaité que Castiel devienne réellement leur protecteur et que le vœu ait tourné au vinaigre. Les deux frères se regardèrent, Dean accélérant brusquement.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Le souffle de Maria se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle.

-Ramène-moi à l'hôtel. Immédiatement. Castiel, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne sais pas ce qui ta passé par la tête, mais toute cette situation est absurde. Tu as attaqué Dean alors qu'il blaguait. Tu les as menacés. Tu m'as fait mal. Tu me fais peur. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Cette possessivité, c'est quoi ça!?

Castiel s'approcha d'elle, ses pas silencieux sur l'herbe tendre. Son regard était doux et dur à la fois.

-Dean n'avait pas à te toucher ainsi. Il s'est mis entre toi et moi. Tu as répondu à mon baiser. Je croyais que les humains n'embrassaient ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ceux qu'ils désiraient à leur côté. Me suis-je trompé?

Maria posa ses points contre ses hanches, furieuse.

-N-Non. Mais ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable d'attaquer les amis de la personne qu'on aime non plus. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal! Okay, j'ai peut-être eut le coup de foudre pour toi, mais toute cette situation a mouché cette flamme tout net! Pour qui te prends-tu Castiel?

Castiel posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui se dégagea brusquement prenant un pas de recul.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ta protection. Au paradis tu seras protégée. Cette partie du paradis est ma préférée, seuls mes alliés y viennent. Tu y seras sauve et bien. Loin des monstres, loin de la souffrance. Tu seras avec moi. Je dois retourner sur terre protéger Dean, mais je peux déléguer une partie de cette tâche à des anges sous mon commandement. Je serai avec toi. Ensemble.

Il lui embrassa le front, la retenant de force.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam tomba au sol, de la fumée s'élevant de lui. Wes le regarda avec horreur avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Non.

Le mot tomba comme un coup, Castiel se reculant juste assez pour observer le visage résolu de la jeune femme qui lui donna un coup de le tibia avant de glapir de douleur. C'était comme si elle avait frappé une barre de fer! Il sourit. Un sourire vide.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Tout ira bien. Je vais simplement mettre une marque sur ton âme, pour que les autres anges sachent que tu es mienne.

D'un mouvement, il l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'elle se débattait. Quelque chose se mit à bruler dans son torse. La douleur était horrible. Ses nerfs étaient en feu, elle était en feu, tout était en feu. Sa tête allait exploser.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Wes attrapa la pièce dans la fontaine puis observa la femme qu'il aimait partir, ne se rappelant même plus de son nom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La prise sur ses épaules se relâcha et elle entendit Castiel l'appeler. Tout ce qui quitta sa propre bouche fut un hurlement de douleur. Pourquoi la douleur n'arrêtait-elle pas? D'où venait cette lumière blanche aveuglante? Tous les bruits l'entourant semblaient être cent fois plus forts. Des bras la soulevèrent et elle senti qu'ils se déplaçaient extrêmement rapidement alors que de nombreux bruissements se faisaient entendre. En quelques instants, elle se retrouva étendue sur quelque chose de confortable, des voix qu'elle reconnaissait s'exclamant près d'elle. Les voix étaient distordues mais c'était clairement Dean et Sam. Un gémissement lui échappa et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Peu à peu ses sens semblèrent se calmer et la brulure dans sa poitrine se diffusa dans ses membres. Elle se débattit faiblement sous la main. Lentement, comme une radio qui peine à avoir un signal, les voix de Sam et de Dean se firent emporter par des vagues de voix qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Ses yeux fermés, elle agrippa le bras de la personne qui la retenait et laissa un sanglot silencieux lui échapper. Elle était incapable de penser, tout brulait, les voix l'écrasaient comme un insecte et elle n'y comprenait rien. La jeune femme perdit conscience après une dernière tentative pour se libérer, laissant un Castiel hagard et deux Winchester complètement dépassés.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

_Merci à Casey et noemiefrancia pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Voir autrement**

-D'accord Castiel, résume encore une fois la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mis et ce que tu as fait exactement à Maria.

Sam, la voix de la raison. Elle écouta d'une oreille quelque peu distraite l'ange expliquer aux deux frères qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé. L'appréciation qu'il avait pour elle s'était soudainement changée pour quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et en l'espace de deux heures tout avait dégringolé. Il résuma ce qu'il avait fait au paradis, la voix rauque, visiblement aussi bouleversé qu'un ange pouvait l'être. Dean jura de nouveau.

-Marquer une âme est aisé pour un ange, mais quand ce qui me tenait sous son emprise s'est arrêté, j'ai stoppé le marquage et ça a enclenché quelque chose de jamais vu au ciel. Son âme. Elle n'est plus là.

Elle entendit une chaise racler le sol et un choc. Sam cria à Dean d'arrêter de frapper Castiel, son argument que cela ne ferait même pas de mal à l'ange semblant faire mouche. Le silence revint et Castiel continua.

-Son âme n'est plus là. Elle a été dévorée par l'étincelle de grâce que j'ai utilisée pour la marquer. Je l'ai emportée hors du paradis alors que mes frères et sœurs arrivaient, ayant senti la fluctuation d'énergie dégagée par Maria. Il va falloir attendre son réveil pour voir si elle… Se souvient, si elle est elle-même.

Dean demanda brusquement si c'était pour cela que son cri avait fait éclater sa bouteille de bière. Maria se senti de nouveau submergée par les voix et laissa ses mains monter par elle-même, couvrir ses oreilles et laissa un gémissement lui échapper. En un instant le lit pencha vers la gauche et une main tiède se posa sur son front.

-Maria?

-Les voix faites-les taire!

Elle put entendre des grognements et une seconde main se posa sur sa bouche. La panique la força à ouvrir les yeux. Trois formes lumineuses se tenaient près d'elle, émanant d'inquiétude. Depuis quand pouvait elle sentir les émotions? La plus lumineuse des trois, une forme qui dépassait son entendement, avait sa main encore posée contre son front et avec effort elle put discerner deux yeux bleus. Il fronçait les sourcils.

-Ta voix est trop forte. Tu fais mal à Dean et Sam.

L'incompréhension la plus complète la laissa silencieuse alors qu'elle hochait lentement la tête, repoussant les mains de ce qui était visiblement Castiel loin d'elle. Chuchotant, elle se tourna vers les deux autres formes. Une était si blanche qu'elle lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. La seconde était lumineuse, mais rongée par une substance noire qui la fit frémir. Elle tourna les yeux vers la plus lumineuse et réussit à finalement voir les traits de Dean, puis ceux de Sam à son tour.

-Fait taire les voix, je t'en prie…

Castiel secoua la tête et reposa sa main contre son front. Incapable de se retenir, Maria lui donna une des plus belles droites de son existence directement sur le nez de l'homme. Avec surprise elle vit le coup toucher sa cible, mais surtout la tête de Castiel reculer sous l'impact. Sous le choc, les voix diminuèrent en arrière-plan. L'ange secoua la tête, un filet de sang coulant de sa narine gauche. La brunette regarda sa main avec stupeur, pliant les doigts, jointures intacts bien qu'un peu douloureuses.

-Maria calme-toi.

-Me calmer? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Elle vit les deux frères reculer et ferma la bouche brusquement. Castiel releva sa main et la tendit vers elle.

-Je dois toucher ta tête pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je t'en prie, Maria.

Le ton presque plaintif de l'ange la fit détourner la tête, serrant les dents. Le laisser la toucher? Avec toute sa détermination, elle hocha la tête, donnant son accord, mais n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour le dire. Castiel vibra de soulagement et posa sa main sur elle. La jeune femme le vit se tendre puis retirer sa main, chancelant. L'ange se tourna vers les deux frères.

-Son âme est détruite.

Dean jura de nouveau avant de laisser échapper un :

-Mais, comment… Je veux dire… Elle agit normalement non? Je t'aurais donné beaucoup plus qu'un coup de poing si tu avais détruit mon âme… je veux dire…

Maria posa sa main contre son cou, la sensation lui semblant presque étrangère. Sam était tellement silencieux! Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incertaine. Castiel reprit la parole pour répondre au plus vieux des Winchester.

-Son âme a été dévorée par la grâce en elle. Mais il semblerait qu'une âme humaine n'a pas assez de pouvoir devenir une grâce réelle et donc…

Maria le coupa, chuchotant furieusement.

-Et donc tu essaies de dire que dans les termes je suis un ange qui n'a aucun des avantages mais tous les désagréments? Donc entendre votre radio sans rien comprendre, entendre des bruits et voir des choses sans queue ni tête et puis quoi encore? Tu as choisi la mauvaise personne Castiel, je ne serai pas un jouet du ciel.

Castiel secoua la tête devant ses allégations, se tournant rapidement vers Dean.

-Dean, c'est un accident. Si le paradis découvre ce que j'ai fait, elle sera tuée et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas… Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. Il faut me croire.

Le plus vieux croisa les bras, colérique.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. C'est à elle.

Il se détourna de l'Ange et quitta la chambre. En quelques instants l'Impala avait quitté le stationnement, laissant Sam, Maria et Castiel derrière. Un silence lourd s'installa avant que Castiel ne le brise.

-Je dois partir, Zachariah m'appelle.

Maria ouvrit ses yeux, n'ayant même pas eut conscience de les avoir fermé sous les cris qui venaient de la radio angélique. Grinçant les dents, elle marmonna :

-Vas-y, il crie et ça me donne un mal de tête incroyable.

Son ton était amer. L'ange quitta la pièce en un instant, la laissant seule avec Sam qui, visiblement, en voulait à son frère de l'avoir abandonné là. Dès que Castiel fut parti, Maria ramena ses jambes contre elle et se mit à trembler. Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler, de pleurer. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Tout se coinça dans sa gorge et elle posa son front contre ses genoux. Sam dut avoir pitié d'elle car il vint à ses côtés, silencieux et posa simplement sa main contre son épaule, incertain. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, dans un silence brisé que par leurs respirations, la jeune femme se concentrant pour garder les voix presque inaudibles.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils devant la noirceur. Mal à l'aise, elle releva les yeux vers ceux de Sam puis détourna le regard. Elle supposait que voir l'âme d'une personne était terriblement privé… Ses doigts jouaient avec le tissu de l'édredon, ses doigts sentant chacune des fibres du tissu. Mais en même temps la question s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré elle. Contrôlant la force de celle-ci, elle laissa tomber :

-Sam… Ton âme, elle…

Elle le senti se raidir à côté d'elle puis se lever, lui tournant le dos. Quand il parla, son ton était sec et décidé.

-Mon âme ne regarde que moi Maria. Je crois que tu as amplement de quoi t'occuper avec la tienne. Ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent devant la brutalité des paroles du plus jeune Winchester. Elle hésita un moment avant d'opter pour la fuite, comme Dean. En un instant, elle était à la porte, clés en main. La jeune femme claqua la porte derrière elle et entendit le bois se fendre. Sans se retourner, elle monta sur sa moto et démarra le moteur. Elle entendit Sam lui crier de revenir, mais trop tard, elle était déjà partie.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Elle arrêta sa moto tout près du centre de convention de Seattle. Tournant sur elle-même, elle vit un Cheesecake Factory et décida que c'était un bon endroit pour arrêter un moment, histoire de penser à ce qui allait suivre. Elle entra dans le restaurant et se retrouva rapidement assise sur une banquette, un menu devant elle. La serveuse prit sa commande et la laissa enfin seule. La brune se frotta durement les yeux puis cacha son visage dans ses mains. Tout allait trop vite. Elle était habituée à la routine, au prévisible. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette vie-ci, tout était étrange. Et la voilà, son âme disparue. Capable de faire éclater le verre avec sa voix. Capable de voir l'âme des gens. Incapable de bloquer ces fichues voix et incapable de les comprendre. Castiel était parti. Dean était parti. Elle avait insulté Sam. Elle avait fui. Comment tout pouvait avoir pris un tournant si catastrophique? Tout cela à cause d'une fichue pièce magique! Sortant son visage d'entre ses mains, elle soupira. Au moins, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se concentrait pas particulièrement, elle ne voyait plus les âmes des gens, mais bien leurs visages, ce qui était un soulagement intense. La serveuse revint avec sa commande et lui sourit, semblant sentir que la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

-Un verre avec ça chérie?

Maria laissa un rire désabusé lui échapper.

-Quelque chose de fort s'il-vous-plait.

La blonde lui faisant face hocha la tête et parti en direction du bar. L'odeur des roulés cubains qu'elle avait commandés était agréable. Sans hésiter, elle croqua l'un d'eux. Elle le recracha aussitôt, attirant des regards surprit autour d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était ce gout horrible et étrange? C'était dégoutant. Ses yeux fixés sur sa nourriture, elle entendit un bruissement qui attira son attention. Sans surprise, l'ange l'observait, incertain. La jeune femme détourna le regard, sourcils froncés.

-Castiel. Ce n'est pas le moment...

Il s'approcha doucement, s'installant face à elle.

-Ton corps n'a plus besoin de se nourrir.

Elle poussa du doigt un rouleau, soupirant.

-Pourquoi la nourriture…

-Goûte comme ça?

Elle hocha la tête, brisant en deux l'un des rouleaux.

-Tu goûtes les atomes composant celle-ci.

Un silence lourd s'installa, Maria jouant avec le contenu de son assiette, sentant le regard de Castiel sur elle. Sa serveuse revint avec un plateau contenant un verre d'alcool ambré, le déposant devant elle avant de partir. Ses doigts jouaient à présent avec la serviette de papier. Qu'y avait-il à dire à présent? Castiel brisa le silence.

-Malgré le fait que ta grâce soit faible, elle est présente. N'importe quel démon ou ange saura ce que tu es. Ils pourraient croire un moment que tu es un chérubin, mais tu serais rapidement démasquée. Je crois que pour le moment, le plus sage serait d'éviter Dean et Sam puisqu'ils sont sous l'observation des deux camps.

À ces mots, Maria releva les yeux, outrée par les paroles prononcées par l'ange. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Ils sont surveillés. Être loin d'eux les protégerait autant que toi. Je ne pourrai pas venir régulièrement non plus, Zachariah se doute de quelque chose déjà.

La brune prit le verre et le vida d'un trait, détournant de nouveau le regard de l'ange. Cette discussion prenait décidément une tournure qu'elle appréciait de moins en moins.

* * *

_Désolée du délais pour ce chapitre... J'ai eut quelques problèmes irl qui a retardé l'écriture... Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, des questions, envie de parler, ou simplement souhaitez dires des conneries ou discuter des derniers épisodes sorti. (Pitié, j'ai personne pour discuter de la saison 10, je souffre)._

_Passez une bonne semaine!_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!_

_Je vous avait bien averti que le rythme de parution serait au hasard, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que je prendrais tant de temps, je suis désolée, plusieurs trucs ce sont passé IRL et bon, IRL avant tout..._

_Merci à Casey, barjy02 et noemiefrancia pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Pas à pas**

-Donc, je fuis, sans savoir contrôler ce que je suis devenue par ta faute, parce que si les anges me découvrent, ils voudront m'utiliser comme expérience et si les démons me trouvent, ils me tueront. Je résume bien? Tu es vraiment un connard Castiel. Tant qu'à vivre comme ça, je ferais mieux de mourir simplement et revenir dans un autre monde. J'ai déjà été mordue par un vampire et je suis revenue en tant qu'humaine. En quoi cette situation serait différente? Qu'ai-je à perdre?

L'ange sembla déstabilisé par ses paroles avant de reprendre contenance.

-Te suicider n'arrangerait pas la situation. Devenir un vampire ne supprime pas une âme. Elle la corrompt, mais il est souvent possible de la libérer. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas ici. Tu n'as plus d'âme. Si tu meurs, peut-être ce sera réel cette fois-ci. Ou ta grâce te suivra. Ou encore… Tu seras sans âme, une abomination qui n'aura cure de ce qui l'entoure et pour qui la fin justifiera les moyens.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, appréciant la musique douce qui jouait dans le restaurant et le calme, tentant de réfléchir. Calme? La restaurant s'était peu à peu vidé, mais pour quelle raison serait-il si silencieux soudainement? Elle releva la tête, observant la salle et réprima une exclamation d'horreur. La dizaine de personnes restantes ne pouvaient pas être considérées humaines. Noires tordues et horrible. Ses mots ne pouvaient décrire l'horreur sous son regard. Leurs yeux noirs l'observaient alors qu'elle se rebaissait brusquement.

-Il y a des monstres!

Castiel hocha la tête, fermant les yeux un instant, semblant sonder la pièce.

-Onze démons. Ils deviennent de plus en plus téméraires. Nous devrons partir.

L'ange se leva, posa sa main sur elle et les transporta à l'extérieur, devant la moto de la jeune femme. Maria monta d'un bond sur le véhicule et se tourna vers Castiel, attendant qu'il fasse de même.

-Part vite.

La brune figea, clés en main.

-Quoi?

Castiel plissa les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas venir et tu dois partir loin. Tu te mets en danger. Et tu mets les frères en danger aussi.

La brune démarra la moto d'un coup en voyant les démons sortir.

-Tu es un idiot Castiel, ils sont déjà en danger et j'ai besoin de vous. Je suis aussi en danger sans vous, je ne sais pas me défendre contre la moitié des trucs! Alors embarque et arrête de faire ton chevalier! Si je meurs, je meurs et c'est tout!

L'ange, voyant les démons approcher en courant et la jeune femme rester, monta à son tour sur la moto. Dérapant légèrement, ils décolèrent rapidement, laissant derrière eux le restaurant. Évitant les voitures et camions, la jeune femme se mit à rire malgré elle. Castiel se pencha contre elle, lui demandant pourquoi elle riait.

-On se croirait dans une mauvaise histoire. Toi qui essaie de me garder loin du danger, mais au final tout ce que ça aurait fait, ça aurait rendu les choses pires. C'est toujours comme ça. Vaut mieux se serrer les coudes. J'ai besoin de toi Castiel. Tu dois réparer ce que tu as fait. Ou au moins m'apprendre à vivre avec. Et une personne de plus du côté des frères… c'est mieux. Ils vont avoir besoin de tous les alliés qu'ils peuvent avoir!

Elle senti contre son dos Castiel se tendre. Ne pouvant pas vraiment tourner la tête du au trafic, elle lui demanda :

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Uriel m'appelle.

Et comme ça, il était parti, la laissant seule. La jeune femme laissa quelques jurons lui échapper avant de rouler plus vite en direction du motel. Une fois arrivée, elle vit que les frères étaient partis. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle prit le téléphone sur la table de chevet et appela Bobby. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle venait le rejoindre. L'homme la pressa de questions mais elle lui répéta simplement qu'elle venait passer au moins quelques jours chez lui et qu'elle lui expliquerait une fois sur place.

Sans perdre un moment, elle se mit en route. Être capable de conduire deux jours sans arrêter, sans se sentir courbaturée ni fatiguée fut une expérience étrange. La première nuit, elle avait bien tenté de s'arrêter. Elle avait même loué une chambre de motel, mais quand elle s'était étendue, le sommeil lui échappa. Des heures durant, elle resta couchée, essayant tous les trucs qu'elle connaissait, mais fut incapable de dormir. Vers une heure du matin, elle en eut marre et quitta simplement le motel, laissant la clé dans la serrure. Elle se retrouva enfin chez Bobby, soulagée de voir la maison familière, devenue un refuge pour la jeune femme. Elle laissa sa moto dans la cour arrière et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la maison quelque chose repoussa sa main. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, la jeune femme donna un coup de pied à la porte en jurant.

-Stupide porte et stupide Bobby. Ce n'est pas le temps de faire des blagues!

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre l'homme au grand soulagement de Maria.

-Bobby, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec ta porte mais ce n'est pas drôle!

Elle vit le chasseur froncer les sourcils. Secouant la tête, elle s'avança pour entrer et frappa un mur invisible qui lui écrasa le nez. Larmes aux yeux du à la douleur, elle regarda Bobby qui tenait à présent une arme dans ses mains.

-Sortez de Maria. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la gamine accepté d'avoir une saleté à plume et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Alors vous partez d'ici et vous la laissez tranquille.

Alors le chasseur avait trouvé une façon de bloquer les anges? Et bien entendu, au pire moment possible. Épuisée mentalement, la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le coin de la porte d'entrée, cachant son visage contre ses genoux. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, incapable de parler ou simplement de regarder Bobby. Elle l'entendait bien jurer ou marmonner, incertain mais surtout décidé à ne pas quitter la protection des glyphes de la maison.

-Tu vas rester toute la journée assit là?

Relevant le regard, elle vit l'homme l'observer, incertain.

-Bobby…

Les larmes qu'elle tentait de réprimer depuis le début commencèrent à déborder, coulant librement sur ses joues. Ses épaules se mirent à tressaillir et elle laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse avant de reposer son visage contre ses genoux. Elle qui s'était interdit de craquer le faisait de la façon la plus pitoyable possible et son corps même semblait le lui rappeler alors qu'elle sentait son pantalon devenir trempé. Bobby jura de nouveau avant de faire un pas dehors, hésitant. Puis constatant que rien ne se produisait, en fit un autre et se laissa glisser à côté de la brunette.

-Hé.

Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules, une main tenant toujours son arme. La jeune femme expliqua de façon brisée les derniers évènements. Ils restèrent assis un long moment, Maria tentant d'expliquer ce qu'elle voyait à présent, à quel point les voix la submergeaient parfois, à quel point elle se sentait perdue. Bobby lui posait des questions qui la laissaient parfois perplexe, mais elle y répondait au mieux de ses connaissances ou de ses nouveaux sens. Elle se sentait si jeune et perdue à nouveau. Elle qui croyait avoir tout comprit et vu, elle se retrouvait coincée dans une situation qui changeait tout. Au bout d'un moment, Bobby se leva, lui disant d'attendre un instant. Il revint et prit sa main, l'entrainant à l'intérieur. Il avait détruit la protection pour la laisser entrer? Elle l'observa prendre un pinceau et ajouter une ligne à un glyphe. Pendant une fraction de second rien ne se passa. Puis les voix toujours présentes depuis son réveil disparurent. Silence radio complet. La jeune femme se mit à sourire et prit Bobby dans ses bras.

-Je ne les entends plus! Merci!

L'incompréhension de l'homme laissa place à une certaine réalisation. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, tentant de ne pas mettre de peinture sur la brunette.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, gamine, mais je me préparais actuellement à partir.

-Partir ou?

Bobby déposa son matériel dans le lavabo et commença à nettoyer les pinceaux qui y trainaient.

-Caraïbes. Un collègue m'a appelé et il a besoin d'un coup de main. Il croit avoir trouvé une Mama Dlo. Plusieurs enfants ont disparu près d'une rivière et il a besoin de renfort.

Maria s'installa à la table, l'observant, silencieuse. Allait-elle devoir partir?

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Bobby ajouta :

-Tu tombes à pic. Je n'avais personne pour répondre au téléphone et pour garder le fort. Ca me rendrait service si tu pouvais rester et essayer de garder tous ces abrutis en vie. Tu te débrouillais pas mal quand tu étais ici.

Il put voir du coin de l'œil les épaules de la brune se détendre d'un coup.

-Par contre, une fois que je vais être sorti, tu ne pourras pas vraiment sortir à moins que tu ne détruises les symboles de protection.

Maria secoua la tête négativement.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais à aller quelque part. Dean et Sam doivent être en train de chasser un monstre, Castiel est encore parti sans rien dire et si je mets un pied dehors, j'entends le poste de radio le plus ennuyant et désagréable de l'univers.

La brune mordilla ses lèvres un instant avant de demander :

-Au fait… Aurais-tu des livres sur l'Enochian? Si je suis coincée à l'entendre sans arrêt, ça pourrait être utile…

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Je crois que j'ai un ou deux livres. Je te les donnerai avant de partir ce soir. Mais n'espère pas un dictionnaire. Tu devrais attendre cet imbécile d'emplumé…

O.o.O

Bobby était parti la veille et le téléphone n'arrêtait pas. Entre les appels pour confirmer que oui, une certaine personne travaillait bien pour le FBI ou une autre institution et les appels pour avoir des informations, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait. La situation lui changeait les idées. En début d'après-midi les appels se calmèrent enfin et elle put commencer à lire les livres de Bobby, ou du moins tenter de reconnaitre certains des signes. Jusqu'à ce que les Winchesters débarquent, une rouquine les suivant. Par contre la seconde femme qui les suivait frappa un mur invisible. Maria se leva brusquement, sa chaise grinçant sous le mouvement, attirant le regard du trio à l'intérieur et de la femme à l'extérieur. Sam fit signe à Dean de continuer et le plus vieux descendit dans le bunker avec la rouquine. Le plus grand se tourna vers la porte et laissa malgré lui un sourire paraitre.

-Bobby est vraiment paranoïaque.

Maria fronça les sourcils.

-Démon ou ange?

Sam se tourna vers elle.

-C'est Ruby.

-La démone qui voulait sacrifier la vierge?

Sam hocha la tête alors que Ruby s'impatientait visiblement.

-Elle ne pourra pas entrer, tout comme je ne peux pas sortir. Bobby a mis la maison sous lock down surnaturel.

La remarque laissa un silence lourd pour un moment. Ruby frappa du poing contre le mur invisible avant de se détourner.

-Hé bien puisque je ne peux pas rentrer, je vais aller ailleurs avant qu'un des anges ne vienne.

Quand elle fut partie, Sam ferma la porte et se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme, un peu mal à l'aise. Le silence s'étira de nouveau et ne fut brisé que par Dean qui remontait, seul.

-Qui est cette fille?

-Anna. Castiel et Uriel veulent la tuer parce qu'elle entend la radio angélique.

Maria fronça les sourcils.

-C'est… ironique de la part de Castiel. Comment peut-il faire ça? Une seconde il est notre allié, l'autre moment il est un vrai enfoiré.

Dean déposa brusquement le fromage qu'il avait tiré du réfrigérateur.

-C'est un ange. Il semblerait qu'ils soient tous des enfoirés au final.

Il attrapa un couteau et se mit à couper quelques tranches, observant du coin de l'œil son frère et la brune. Sam haussa les épaules, une moue bien présente sur son visage. Dean prit l'assiette de fromage, attrapa une pomme et des biscuits, les tendant à Maria.

-Va les porter à notre invitée. Je vais surveiller en haut.

Se tournant vers Sam, celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Je vais faire les recherches, comme toujours. Lire un livre ne te tuerait pas Dean…

Soupirant, la jeune femme prit la nourriture et descendit rencontrer leur invitée.

* * *

_Bon, voilà! Chapitre tranquille encore un fois, mais ça redevient plus vivant dès le prochain! Merci! Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie ces derniers temps, je n'ai même pas eut le temps d'écouter les derniers épisodes de la saison 10, même si tumblr m'a bien spoilé. Bonne semaine!_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Disclaimer: Supernatural, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les OCs m'appartiennent. Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire!  
_

_Hé oui, post de milieu de semaine. J'espère que ça fera sourire quelques personnes!_

_Merci à noemiefrancia pour ta review!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Allons, allons au pied du grand chêne**

Maria s'arrêta devant la porte de fer, la rousse assise sur un des petits lits l'observait, visiblement incertaine. Elles restèrent ainsi à s'observer un moment avant que Maria ne se racle la gorge.

-J'ai apporté quelque chose à manger… Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir entrer dans la pièce…

Anna se leva lentement et vint à sa rencontre, prenant la nourriture avec un faible hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, toujours dans l'enceinte de la pièce sécurisée. Maria fit de même de l'autre côté. Le silence fut rapidement brisé par les bruits causés par la rousse, celle-ci mangeant la nourriture. Elles restèrent longuement silencieuses, écoutant les bruits de l'étage d'au-dessus avant qu'Anna prenne la parole d'un air inquiet.

-Les voix, je ne les entends pas ici.

Maria hocha la tête, soulagée pour sa part.

-Bobby a trouvé des glyphes de protection. Aucun ange ou démon ne peut entrer. Je crois qu'il a transformé la maison en zone sans pouvoirs, ou un truc du genre. Il est… brillant pour ce genre de truc. Et pour les voix… Je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis heureuse de ne plus les entendre. Surtout que je ne comprenais rien…

Anna l'observa avec une curiosité non déguisée.

-Tu es un ange.

La brune secoua la tête négativement.

-Non. Un accident plutôt. Une abomination je suppose. Humaine à la base.

La brune évita le regard d'Anna qui de son côté réfléchissait.

-C'est étrange que je comprenne ce qu'ils disent si tu ne le comprends pas.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Dean qui parut surprit de les voir assises au sol. Maria haussa les épaules. L'homme décida visiblement que c'était un truc de fille car il haussa ses épaules à son tour en réponse.

-Maria, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main en haut.

Se tournant vers la rousse, il lui sourit.

-Sam va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

En effet, le gigantesque Winchester descendait les escaliers. Maria se releva, époussetant ses pantalons et suivit Dean qui montait les marches deux par deux. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon, Dean pointant les glyphes au mur, lui demandant lequel Bobby avait brisé pour la laisser entrer. Fronçant les sourcils, la brune secoua la tête négativement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? Castiel et Uriel ne peuvent pas entrer. La maison est sécuritaire.

Dean fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Et si on doit partir rapidement? Si quelque chose arrive, je dois pouvoir être capable de te sortir de là. Ils pourraient mettre le feu à la maison par exemple!

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

-Si cela arrive, vous pouvez descendre dans la chambre renforcée, qui a son propre système de ventilation, fermer la porte et vous serrez saufs.

-Mais toi Maria? Tu ne peux même pas entrer dans cette pièce!

Elle détourna le regard.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je trouverai bien.

L'argument fut brisé par Sam qui remontait du sous-sol, ayant visiblement eut un coup de génie ou apprit quelque chose d'important.

-Dean, Il faut que tu appelles Pam.

Le plus petit parut désarçonné par la demande avant de grimacer.

-Quoi?

Sam lui lança un des téléphones de Bobby.

-Je crois qu'Anna a des souvenirs enfouis. Pamela devrait être capable de l'aider à les débloquer, non?

O.o.O

Un ange. Anna était un ange. Ça expliquait beaucoup au final. Elle était tombée de son plein gré et était devenue humaine. Son action créait énormément de questionnement pour Maria. Et si elle trouvait un moyen d'enlever sa nouvelle grâce, pouvait-elle faire la même chose? Renaitre en tant qu'humaine? La rousse était incapable de répondre à ses questions, mais un certain espoir était apparu en la jeune femme.

Il avait été décidé que les frères et l'ex-ange iraient chercher la grâce de celle-ci au Kentucky. Le plan initial était d'y aller le lendemain matin, mais au final Sam vota pour qu'ils partent le soir même, dès que Dean serait de retour. Le soleil laissa lentement place à la nuit. L'impala apparut dans l'allée et sans un mot Ruby qui était revenue, Dean, Sam et Anna était partis, le moteur de Baby couvrant le bruit des criquets. La brune avait souhaité bonne chance aux frères et était restée derrière. Assise, les pieds bien cachés sous une couverture, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, la jeune femme lisait un des nombreux livres de Bobby quand des coups puissants se firent entendre contre la porte. Une lame d'argent trouva rapidement place dans la main de la jeune femme et celle-ci ouvrit lentement la porte, se retrouvant face à Castiel. Celui-ci avait la main suspendue dans le vide, pressée contre la barrière invisible, visiblement frustré de cette découverte importune. Son expression devint plus fermée et un éclat d'inquiétude apparut dans son regard avant que ses yeux glissent brusquement sur la personne à ses côtés, un homme grand et noir.

-Maria…

La brune regarda l'autre être, surprise avant de reculer d'un pas. L'ange lui faisant face était puissant. Sa grâce brillait un peu plus que celle de Castiel, ce qui était selon elle un exploit en soit.

-Faible, plus faible qu'un chérubin. Abomination. La connais-tu Castiel?

Les yeux bleus de Castiel se fixèrent sur un point derrière elle, le visage fermé.

-Seulement à cause des Winchesters. Elle les suit depuis leur rencontre. Je n'en sais pas plus.

L'homme noir posa sa main contre le mur invisible, tête tournée vers Castiel, visiblement colérique.

-Et tu n'as pas averti tes supérieurs de cette… anomalie?

Toujours aussi calme, l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille répondit :

-Uriel, ne vois-tu pas sa faiblesse? Elle n'était pas un danger ou même une source d'inquiétude.

Uriel frappa du poing contre le vide avant de se tourner vers Maria.

-Détruit la protection et laisse nous entrer. Nous devons tuer Anna. Obéit, faible chose!

Le regard de Maria croisa celui de Castiel. Anna était sauve. Si… Si elle laissait entrer les deux anges, elle pourrait faire gagner du temps à ses amis. Elle avait étudié le glyphe de Bobby et ceux qui l'entouraient. Peut-être aurait-elle-même le temps de… Oui. Oui elle devait tenter quelque chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre les deux anges allaient entrer.

La jeune femme s'inclina brièvement devant Uriel, tremblante.

-Je ferai ce qui m'est demandé.

Sans perdre de temps, elle prit un pinceau et de la peinture, traçant, détruisant la protection, mais laissant les autres autour intactes. En quelques secondes Uriel était à ses côtés, sa colère faisant éclater les ampoules de la pièce. La jeune femme se sentait de nouveau submergée par les voix incompréhensible.

-Ou se trouve Anna? Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.

-Au sous-sol. Les frères sont partis chercher de quoi se restaurer.

Uriel disparut en un battement d'aile, laissant Castiel et Maria seuls en haut. Dès que le noir ne fut plus en vue, Castiel agrippa Maria, la poussant vers la sortie.

-Fuis! Averti Dean qu'Uriel a la grâce d'Anna.

Les mains tenant toujours le pinceau et la peinture, la jeune femme se retrouva sur le balcon et se mit à peindre le glyphe sur le mur extérieur, Castiel l'observant, les yeux plissés. À peine la dernière ligne mise en place, elle vit Castiel hocher la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire et le vit commencer à frapper contre le mur invisible, présent de nouveau. Sans perdre un instant, elle se mit à courir et se mit à peindre plusieurs symboles que Bobby lui avait montrés, empêchant les anges de contacter qui que ce soit. Elle répéta pour plus de sécurité ce petit manège sur chacun des murs avant de laisser tomber son matériel et se mit à courir vers sa moto. Uriel lui criait de revenir, promettant la rétribution divine, Castiel frappant contre la protection, mais elle put clairement voir le soulagement dans les yeux de celui-ci. Démarrant en trombe, elle quitta la maison de Bobby, souhaitant simplement que les anges ne détruiraient pas la maison de l'homme pour sa folie. L'homme ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas s'il revenait pour découvrir sa maison et ses livres en ruines ou même en cendre. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers l'est et se retrouva peu après face au soleil.

Elle roulait à présent depuis quelques heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour mettre de l'essence dans sa moto, payant avec une des cartes de crédit des frères. Elle devait les avertir, mais n'ayant pas de cellulaire et connaissant encore moins le numéro actuel des frères par cœur, sa seule solution était de rouler jour et nuit pour les rattraper. Ils avaient probablement dû arrêter dormir, à moins que Sam n'ait décidé de conduire pour gagner du temps. Elle venait de passer Lexington et arrivait près de la forêt nationale Daniel Boone. Malgré la beauté de ce qu'il l'entourait, elle était incapable d'apprécier celle-ci, son inquiétude l'empêchant. Toute son attention était sur la route et sa concentration était sur ses propres pensées pour bloquer les voix intenses. Une demi-heure plus tard elle tournait sur la 80 et en quelques minutes elle vit un arbre gigantesque, une grange délabrée tout près. Sans perdre de temps, elle rejoignit le véhicule noir qui se trouvait non loin et courut rejoindre les deux formes isolées sous l'arbre. Dean était assis au pied de l'arbre, visiblement épuisé, Sam, une bière dans chaque mains en tendait une à Dean, mais se retourna brusquement dès qu'il l'entendit. Son expression se changea d'inquiétude à un intense soulagement avant de redevenir inquiet. Le plus vieux leva le visage vers elle, visiblement soulagé de la voir.

-Tu es vivante. Il semblerait que tu te sois fait un ennemi par contre. Uriel était furax. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais bon boulot.

La brune haussa les épaules, cherchant du regard la rousse, déblatérant son message à toute allure. Sam soupira.

-Un peu en retard. Anna a retrouvé sa grâce. Uriel était ici, il y a environ trente minutes. Alastair aussi.

Dean renifla, moqueur.

-La joyeuse troupe quoi.

Maria cligna des yeux avant de demander :

-Anna…?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Disparue. Vivante je crois. Elle a repris sa grâce durant la confusion.

-Oh. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne votre numéro de téléphone par cœur…

Le silence se prolongea alors que Sam donnait enfin une bière à Dean. Se détendant enfin un peu, la jeune femme sourit, soulagée. Les frères commencèrent à résumer les évènements et Maria félicita le plus jeune de son idée. Sam haussa les épaules, avouant que Ruby lui avait donné l'idée en parlant de Godzilla et Mothra. Sam s'installa à côté de Dean et Maria resta debout, appréciant le soleil sur son visage. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien un moment. Tentant de récupérer un instant de tranquillité avant que la discussion ne devienne plus sombre. Dean commença à parler de l'enfer et surtout… de la durée de son séjour. Et qu'il avait brisé sous la torture. Sam et Maria restèrent silencieux durant le récit du plus vieux, horrifiés par la situation. Que dire face à une telle déclaration? Comment Dean avait-il simplement été capable d'endurer trente ans de torture? Une seule seconde était trop, comment avait-il trouvé la force de caractère? Le courage? Maria se mit à genoux a ses côtés. Oui, il avait été brisé. Mais pas complètement. Il était resté bon. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle pensait, essuyant délicatement les larmes de l'homme à côté d'elle. Sam hochant la tête, acquiesçant à ce qu'elle disait, mais n'osant rien ajouter, sentant déjà que le moment de fille devenait lourd pour Dean. L'homme aux yeux vert repoussa doucement la main de Maria qui se releva, lui laissant de l'espace.

-Tu es un homme bon, Dean. Tu ne me crois pas, ni Sam, mais ne l'oublie jamais.

Dean laissa échapper un rire quelque peu forcé.

-Bon, si ça continue tu vas me faire les ongles et je vais devenir Deanna et Sam va se faire des couettes.

Le trio rigola un moment avant qu'un bruit n'attire l'attention de Maria qui se retourna.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas tuer les deux autres abominations, mais il n'y a pas d'ordre contre toi.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui rencontra les yeux d'Uriel. Celui-ci la regardait férocement, lame à la main, couverte de sang. Les genoux de la jeune femme plièrent sous son poids et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle vit le ciel et les branches de l'arbre d'Anna. Elle entendit un cri venant d'une voix connue. Castiel? Elle vit son visage apparaitre devant ses yeux, cachant le feuillage avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

_Je ne sais pas si le titre du chapitre vous rappelle quelque chose, mais il vient de Hunger Games, l'arbre au pendu (version québecoise). Passez une bonne semaine! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, vous me rendez très heureuse quand vous le faites._


End file.
